


Butterfingers

by Calacious



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, buttery popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan invited Benny over to watch a movie. Problem is, Ethan's watching Benny more than he's watching the movie. Or, maybe it's not a problem at all. Oh, and Ethan definitely likes butterfingers, er...buttery fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfingers

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot that I'd written this awhile back.
> 
> Hope that someone likes it. 
> 
> Feedback definitely inspires me to write.
> 
> The grammar is imperfect, but on purpose (for effect).
> 
> I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, based on the TV show, "My Babysitter's a Vampire," and no profit, monetary or otherwise, is being made through the writing of this.

Ethan glances sidelong at his best friend. They’re sitting side-by-side on the couch in his living room with a bowl of buttery popcorn between them, watching some B rated horror film that Ethan, for the life of him, can’t remember the title of. He has, as a handy excuse that he can’t remember the name of it, because it’s such a bad movie, but the reality of it is that he’s currently watching Benny as Benny watches the movie.

He wonders if Benny’s always been this animated: mouth stretched wide in an ‘O’ as some monster (is that a spider or a crocodile?) takes its next victim unawares; lips turned upward in a knowing smirk, finger pointed at the TV screen in warning as yet another hapless person becomes the next victim of the creature (is it some kind of swamp thing?) in a long line of seemingly endless victims; jaw lax, eyes wide, hands gripping the edge of the couch as another character falls prey to the monster(is that some kind of giant fly?) . . .

All the while, Ethan’s eating popcorn, not even tasting it. He’s just putting his hand into the bowl, grabbing a fistful of the buttery, over-salted stuff, and putting it mindlessly into his mouth. He’s almost choked on it several times, causing Benny to look at him in concern before he averts his eyes back to the television. He’s got to have a reason for constantly looking in Benny’s direction, one which won’t out him as some kind of creeper, and popcorn, even if he’s eating way too much of it, is as good an excuse as any.

 _Has Benny always expressed himself with such childish excitement?_ Ethan asks himself when his friend cheers because a would-be victim managed to escape the monster’s (is that an ape or a lizard?) clutches.

It’s kind of sweet, really – Benny’s childlike enthusiasm. In any case, Ethan can’t stop watching the other boy. He finds his eyes drawn mostly to Benny’s mouth, his lips in particular. The way they stretch over his teeth when Benny smiles is …fetching. The way the butter makes them shine, as though he’s applied lip gloss to them is…tantalizing. The way that the salt sits on them – tiny, miniscule grains that stand out in stark relief against the smooth planes of his lips is…an indication that his face is much too close to his friend’s.

“Uh, sorry,” Ethan apologizes, and moves back a little, stuffs the fistful of popcorn into his mouth and realizes, a second too late that there’s way too much popcorn for his mouth to handle at one time.

Benny gives him a puzzled look, and when Ethan starts to choke, this time in earnest, the boy starts patting him on the back. His eyes are no longer on the television (is that a human-sized fly?), but on Ethan, and Ethan feels himself blushing. He’s sputtering and gasping for air, spewing half masticated pieces of popcorn all over the living room, all over Benny.

When his choking has subsided, and he can breathe again, Ethan manages a wheezy, “Sorry. Thank you.” and he looks away from Benny, because the boy’s lips are a hand’s-breadth away and they’re all butter-glossed and salted.

Temptation has never appeared so delicious, or so close. Benny’s sitting right next to him; the bowl of popcorn – the only barrier between them – is sitting on the floor.

Ethan’s hands feel sweaty, and it has nothing to do with the fact that they are practically coated with butter and salt. His heart’s beating so hard that he wonders if Benny can hear it. His stomach is doing all kinds of crazy somersaults that have nothing to do with him eating too much.

He swallows, hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in a painful sort of fashion, like he’s swallowing broken glass and not air. Benny’s lips are right there, the boy’s breath is ghosting across Ethan’s lips, and Ethan cannot see past a single grain of salt on Benny’s bottom lip.

He leans closer, intent upon brushing away the salt. His index finger’s a millimeter away when Benny’s eyes do this funny little cross-eyed thing. It’s a familiar look, one which Ethan thinks is…cute.

Benny’s eyes dilate, and the boy’s breath hitches, and his cheeks grow pink, and before Ethan can brush at that offending crystal of salt, his finger is swallowed, whole. Benny’s lips are wrapped around it, his tongue, warm and wet swirls around it, sucking and licking until the word, clean, has new meaning.

Ethan’s breathing hard, his eyes glued to those beautiful lips, when Benny takes another of his fingers into his mouth and starts sucking. Ethan’s heart is hammering inside of his chest and he doesn’t know what to do with his other hand, so he lets it sit on his lap, hiding an embarrassing little problem before he draws Benny’s attention to it.

It’s as Benny is taking a third finger into his mouth that Sarah walks in, and Ethan straightens. Benny merely smiles around the fingers in his mouth – has his mouth always been that wide?

Sarah shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

Benny releases Ethan’s fingers, and Ethan simply stares at them.

“What is going on here?” Sarah asks.

“I was licking the butter off of Ethan’s finger,” Benny says with a shrug.

“Butter fingers?” Sarah raises an eyebrow.

Benny nods, and gives her a wide grin. “I like butterfingers,” he says easily.

Sarah laughs, and shakes her head.

“Whatever,” she says, “just as long as you keep it PG boys. At least while I’m babysitting.”

Ethan can feel himself blush all the way to the tips of his ears. His earlier problem has vanished (thank god). When Sarah leaves the living room, presumably to get them some more popcorn, Benny turns toward him and gives him what Ethan can only term as a wicked grin.

Throwing caution to the wind, Ethan leans forward, because those lips are still butter-glossed and covered in miniscule salt crystals. He just wants a little taste, nothing more. Ethan’s never been a good liar; his conscience never lets him get away with it.

He seals Benny’s lips with his own, tastes the salt, and the butter, and then something altogether different as his tongue slips past Benny’s lips. It’s sweet and peppery, and, if Sarah hadn’t walked back into the room with an armful of popcorn at that moment, Ethan might’ve been able to identify even more flavors.

He pulls back, content that he’s made Benny short of breath, and that, by the look on the other boy’s face, there will be more opportunities for him to explore Benny’s lips and mouth in the not too distant future. It’s enough for now.


End file.
